Diary of a Wimpy Kid's Little Sister
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: Do you know why Greg never included me in his di- journal? Because I'm to normal for his family. See how things really happened with me around.
1. Chapter 1

**Amber POV**

Have you ever read 'Diary of a Wimpy Kid'? Well, I'm Greg's little sister. He's never mentioned me because I was the 'normal' one in the family. My name is Amber Heffley. The nice one, the smart one, the shy one, the social one, the one who makes good decisions, the one who can cook, the one who can clean, the one who is not afraid to speak her mind. Those are all of my titles.

"GREG! YOU'RE CEREALS GETTING COLD!" I screamed upstairs. Greg came running down the stairs a moment later.

"What are you doing?" He asked me. At the moment, I was trying to get Manny to eat his cereal while he's not in front of the TV or on his mini toilet. But it was a hard task since Rodrick was watching Manny's favorite shows with the volume up very high.

"You're not helping you know!" I yelled to him. He didn't reply. All I heard was snoring.

"Oh for crying out loud" I said, getting up and turning off the TV.

"NO!" Manny cried.

"Manny. If you watch too much TV, your brain will turn to mush!" I said. I knew that Manny believed everything I said, but somehow it would backfire on me.

"But you watch TV all the time!" He said.

"It's because my brain is done growing. Yours needs to be healthy so it can grow big and strong! But if you watch too much TV, it will always be mush" I said.

"Don't tell him horror stories, it will just backfire" Greg said, about to drink milk from the carton.

"No, it won't because I take precautions, unlike you because you haven't checked the expiration date" I said, walking over to him and snatching the carton out of his hand.

"Expires March 21" I said.

"Ha. That's today" he said, grabbing back the carton

"2011" I said. He froze. I snatched the carton back and poured it into a glass.

"See Manny, this is what your brain will look like if you watch too much TV" I said, showing him the glass with grayish, mushy, goopy milk in it. Manny stared at it, his eyes as wide as saucers. Then he screamed and ran out of the room.

"I'll make a good mom, don't you think?" I said to Greg. I looked at him. He was turning a sickly shade of green. I looked at the carton. It was empty.

"GREG!" I yelled, frustrated and worried at the same time. I realized he was going to puke, so I grabbed the trash can and held it out to him. He hunched over and puked.

"Mom! Greg's puking! I'll stay home and watch him" I yelled upstairs to my mom.

"Okay honey! I trust you!" She yelled.

"It's okay Greg. You'll be fine. I'm going to stay here and take care of you" I said. I swear I could hear Greg sob a little.


	2. Chapter 2

**Greg POV**

I was very sick. I almost feel sicker than when Rowley ate the cheese. Okay, look; the only reason I didn't include Amber in my journal was because she was always just sitting there, _reading_, or taking care of Manny or was with her boyfriend Bryce. Man, I wonder what it's like being her. Always so…so…PERFECT! She gets on my nerves, but I know she tries to get me to love her, you know, in a sibling way. So, now I'm in bed, with three trashcan's full of vomit next to me. Amber might as well be wearing a raincoat when she comes in. Here she comes. Oh, hey! She's wearing a raincoat and has an umbrella.

"Hey Greg. I brought you some chicken noodle soup. I made it myself, well if you count putting a can of soup in the microwave as 'making it'" She said, that made me chuckle softly. Another wave of nausea hit me, but thankfully I didn't puke.

"Hey, all you have to do is have a sip of this soup. If you can take a sip without puking, then I'll know that you're getting better. Please just try" She pleaded. I took the bowl from her and put the spoon in my mouth. My throat rejected it immediately. I spit it out, but I didn't puke.

"How much of it did you drink?" She yelled.

"Well, most of it was in the glass so all that was left was a sip…or gulp" I admitted. She walked over and sat on the edge of my bed. She smelled faintly of roses, oranges and the air after it rained… she also smelled faintly of leather, probably since she was wearing her favorite brown faux leather jacket. I then heard her phone ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and put it on speaker.

"Hello?" She said.

"Is Greg okay? He isn't at school!" My girlfriend, Bailey, said sounding very worried.

"I'm fine Bailey, I'm just a little sick" I said.

"How did you get sick?" Bailey asked.

"He drank sour milk" Amber said.

"Greg! Why would you do that?" Bailey asked.

"I wasn't paying attention to the expiration date, and I only had a sip" I said. I heard Bailey groan on the other end.

"I have to go, I'll see you guys in a few hours" Bailey said before she hung up.

"Okay, now you need to get some sleep. I want you healthy for mom and your girlfriend. I still don't know how you got one. I'm just glad she's a good influence on you" Amber muttered while walking out of my room. I decided she was right, I should get some sleep. So I closed my eyes and relaxed. I was asleep before I knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! But I'm here now Hi Bloo! Warning! Contains spoilers for people who haven't seen the latest episode of Glee.**

**Amber POV**

I was picked up by the bus twenty minutes after Greg fell asleep. I don't know what Bailey sees in him, but he is a cute sleeper. My morning had been wonderful, aside from the many times Greg barfed on me, until I got to school. I saw Bailey, as usual, but my boyfriend was flirting with her. Thankfully, she was trying to ignore him, but I was furious. I stormed off the bus and marched straight up to Bryce.

"You" I said, poking him in the chest. He stood there, silent, mouth open, eyes wide.

"A-Amber! Hey babe! How long have you been standing there?" He stuttered.

"Long enough to know that were done you backstabbing cheat" I said, tears streaming down my face.

"What? No! Amber I can explain!" Bryce said, grabbing my hand as I turned to walk away.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I shrieked. Bailey stepped between me and Bryce.

"Back. Off" she said. Then, before he could say or do anything, Bailey grabbed my hand and ran me to the girl's restroom. Once we were inside, I went into full mode sobbing. I remembered the latest episode of Glee, when Rachel sang that last song when she her audition kinda…failed. I felt like singing it right now.

"_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we both just moved on  
When people all stare  
I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk  
Whenever I see you,  
I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue  
Pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!_

_If anyone asks,  
I'll tell them we just grew apart  
Mhhm what do I care  
If they believe me or not  
Whenever I feel  
Your memory is breaking my heart  
I'll pretend I'm okay with it all  
Act like there's nothing wrong_

_Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?  
Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!_

_I'm talking in circles  
I'm lying, they know it_

_Why won't this just all go... _

_...Away!_

Is it over yet?  
Can I open my eyes?

_Is this as hard as it gets?  
Is this what it feels like to really cry?  
Cry!  
Cry!_"

"You're a good singer" Bailey said. I continued sobbing into her arm while we were under the bathroom sinks for another good twenty minutes until one of the teachers came in.

"What are you girls doing in- oh" she said. She grabbed my hand and pulled me out from under the sinks.

"Alright. Tell me everything."


	4. Chapter 4

**Greg's POV**

I could hear her from three rooms away. She tried to sob quietly, but I guess that wasn't possible 'cause…well… she's sobbing. I couldn't take it. I got out of bed (don't worry, I've gotten better) and headed to her room. I opened the door and saw her on her purple bed, crying into a pillow. I sat on her bed and rubbed her back.

"Greg, please, I-I want to be alone" She sobbed.

"No. Amber, you're my little sister and I won't let you sit here and cry until your tear ducts give out" I said. I lifted her head and I saw her eyes were very red and her mascara was running. She usually didn't wear mascara so I wondered why she was wearing it now.

"Why are you wearing mascara?" I asked.

"It was our one year anniversary, me and Bryce. I-I wanted to get dressed up for him" She replied. I held out my arms for a hug. She came in and hugged me tightly. She started crying into my chest. We sat there for about 30 minutes until my mom came in and shooed me out. I looked down at my soaked shirt, then at my clock. 12:26. I ran into my closet and changed into a clean shirt and ran downstairs to talk to Rodrick.

"I need a ride" I said. He looked at me and laughed.

"Where?" He asked. I sighed and explained what happened to Amber. He looked up at me coldly.

"What are you planning to do?" Rodrick asked. I smiled.

"To give Bryce Anderson what he deserves" I said. Rodrick smiled and hopped off of the couch.

"I'm in. No one hurts my baby sister" He said. I started to tell him my plan.


	5. Chapter 5

**Amber's POV**

I guess I had fallen asleep in my room, because the next thing I knew, Greg was shaking me awake, saying that he had something to show me.

"Please Greg…I just-I need to be alone right now" I sniffled. Bryce and I had been dating for three years. I loved him and he loved me. Or at least he did.

"C'mon, Amber. This will make you feel better" Greg said softly. I sniffled again and got up. The first thing I did was run into the bathroom and run a brush through my hair, which wasn't easy. Once I finally got it done, I walked downstairs where Greg, Rodrick, and Bryce were waiting for me. My brothers looked equally beat up, Rodrick having a black eye and Greg had a split lip, which I hadn't noticed. But Bryce was the worst. He had both a black eye and a split lip; he was on his knees and holding a bouquet of an assortment of flowers. There were stargazer lilies, cherry blossoms, hydrangeas, calla lilies, blue bells, lantanas, roses, dendrobiums, but most of all, there were bleeding hearts.

"Bryce…where did you get these?" I whispered.

"Does it matter? Amber, I'm so sorry. I got caught up in being the popular guy that all the girls like and Bailey didn't like me, so I thought that if she didn't like me then my reputation would shatter. But I realize now that what really shattered was your heart. I'm so sorry. I know that it probably won't help. Just remember that I do love you" He said. I smiled. I was about to forgive him, when he dropped something. His eyes widened. I grabbed it before he could and read it. It was everything he said…in Greg's hand-writing.

"Greg…did you write this?" I asked quietly, tears burning in my eyes. Greg opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and nodded.

"You. You jerk! These flowers probably aren't even real! Or even worse, they were meant for Bailey! You didn't any word you said _that my brother wrote_! You don't care about anything! You're not worth any girl's trouble! You are mean, you are self centered, and you are a player. I remember when we first started dating, I asked how many girls you had dated before me, and you didn't reply! You are a worthless piece of garbage! I hate you! Everyone should hate you! You know what, Bryce? We're done. Don't ever come here again, and you know what, don't ever talk to me or even look at me ever again! We're done Bryce. Get out" I yelled. All of the boys looked shocked. Bryce didn't move, but a smirk came onto his face. That was the final straw. I punched his square in his perfect nose. He yelped in more surprise then pain. Tear were streaming freely down my face now. I ran up to my room and slammed to door. I locked it and ran to my closet. I grabbed a backpack and started to put a bunch of clothes in it. I also slipped out of my Hello Kitty pajamas and into a pair of black skinny jeans. I threw on a grey and darker grey short sleeved, striped turtleneck shirt and my black leather jacket. I put on my red converse and grabbed my guitar case. I ran to my bathroom and grabbed my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and deodorant. I stuffed it all into my backpack. I threw it on my shoulder and my guitar case was on the other. I then opened the window and looked out. I was on the second floor, above the garage. I bit my lip, thinking. I then set my stuff down and ran to my bed. I grabbed all of the sheets and blankets and tied them together. I looked out the window again an approximated that I was at least 18 feet tall. All of my blankets tied together were approximately 16 and half feet. I then put my stuff on and tied the blanket on my windowsill. I then hopped out the window and climbed down the rope. I had to jump when I reached the bottom. I landed hard. I winced as I got up. I thought it was nothing, so I began to run. I ran away from my house, my neighborhood, my home, my life. From it all.


End file.
